


To Love and Hurt

by Smauglicious



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smauglicious/pseuds/Smauglicious
Summary: Leonard sighed, crossing his arms. "It's our engagement, we should be the one in control – “ He immediately stopped as his head snapped to the woosh of the door.He widened his eyes in warning, the door sliding open with the sound of a snap and several very intruding flashes. Jim Kirk appeared over the padd with an excited puppy dog smile, immediately shouting in triumph, "I knew it! You two are engaged!! I heard it- /I heard it/, you two! I guessed it -"Bones raised his eyebrows in shock as he eyes the PADD in disgust. "Hey stop- See!" He shot Spock a look before he groaned, the thumb and index of his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose delicately.Spock's lips pinched into a barely controlled smile as he looked at the scene before him with amusement and endearment.A Star Trek Reverse Bang Fic in collaboration with illogical-punk





	To Love and Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this fic of mine that was inspired by illogical-punk's submission on tumblr.  
> It's actually my first time writing such a length for a fic! So bear with me if it isn't to your liking.  
> Not beta-ed.  
> Kudos and comments will be very much appreciated. Thank you!

One thing McCoy never thought would happen was marrying the hobgoblin. Arguments had turned into banter and banter had turned into endearments and so on… so forth. Which led to Leonard being stuck in an empty recreational room with Spock.

He groaned as he shifted his weight in the dark, "I told you- we should wait before we tell anyone, let alone Jim. He's the worst, he'll never stop yapping."   
  
It wasn't Jim's fault per say but Jim /was/ very nosy and Leonard just wanted some peace, with his lover, it wasn't so much to ask for, right?   
  
Leonard could feel Spock nodding against him, "Yes, but when shall we inform him? I believe that even without our reveal, there is a 79.2% chance of him finding it out some way or another given his nature."   
  
Len sighed, crossing his arms. "It's our engagement, we should be the one in control – “ He immediately stopped as his head snapped to the woosh of the door.  
  
He widened his eyes in warning, the door sliding open with the sound of a snap and several very intruding flashes. Jim Kirk appeared over the PADD with an excited puppy dog smile, immediately shouting in triumph, "I knew it! You two are engaged!! I heard it- /I heard it/, you two! I guessed it -"   
  
Bones raised his eyebrows in shock as he eyes the PADD in disgust. "Hey stop- See!" He shot Spock a look before he groaned, the thumb and index of his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose delicately.   
  
Spock's lips pinched into a barely controlled smile as he looked at the scene before him with amusement and endearment.   
  
Jim ran off as soon as Leonard started coming to, glaring at Jim with the heated gaze of an angry tribble. "Congrats you two!!" He shouts as he escapes from the scene without so much as a farewell.

 

\--

 

The moment Leonard woke up the next morning, he knew. There was no way Jim would have just kept the pictures to himself. Which was dumb, why was he under such a dumb captain anyway? He groaned as he burrowed into his pillow, snuggling closer to Spock.

Spock’s eyes fluttered open as his half-lidded eyes looked into Len. “Good morning Leonard.” His eyes flickered towards the PADD vibrating beside them. “I think you should answer that.”

Leonard’s lopsided smile turned into a loud grimace as he snapped, “I know.”

Picking up the PADD, it was soon obvious as to what kind of rumors had been spreading over the night. Messages over messages of “Congratulations!” and “I knew it!” from his various colleagues had been received, with a few from his med staff commenting “Can’t believe this, utterly outrages.” (As a running joke, obviously.)

It had turned out that (not surprisingly), Jim had posted a picture of them, a selfie actually, with the both of them.

With big bolded words of-

Spock and Bones got ENGAGED!! #calledit #congrats

#canIofficiateaweddingandbebestman

Leonard twitched as he tried to suppress a growl. Jim could be so childish at times, really, how could he even be the captain, with this- this bullshit? But what really fueled his anger, or make him shocked was the comments flooding the post that Jim had so valiantly posted.

While some of it were congratulations, most of them were actually talking about /bets/. In fact, a large number of them were commenting and whooping on their victories and boy, that does a bunch on dear old Leonard.

“Fascinating.” Spock commented, bending over to look at the PADD. “It would appear that- they were investing in our consummation.”

“Which is so wrong- what the heck?” Leonard commented loudly as he brashly typed out a harsh response towards a particular comment by a familiar comrade.

Guns.and.roses – Pavel owes me five credits

\- You bet money on us, Chekov?

A reply dinged immediately.

MadeinRussia -- I can explain.

Leonard snorted as he placed the PADD on his bedside. Today was definitely going to be a day.

 

\--

 

It was soon obvious when both Leonard and Spock went to their respective work. Apparently, it wasn’t just casual bets. Obviously, this ship was going to be eyeing the dynamic duo like hawks, was this the only entertainment they had? Seriously? Anyway, there’s a whole network based off on them and everywhere he walked, there were people whistling and patting his back. How small was this ship-

Leonard rolled his eyes at the gleeful smiles when he arrived at the medbay as he dutifully ignored them and continued his work, mind you. The work was distracting and as soon as Alpha Shift was over, he immediately set off to look for Chekov and corner him to get to the bottom of this.

Spotting the mess of curly blonde hair, he snagged a hand out and pulled the back of Chekov’s collar back and towards him. Leaning forward, with a mock frown, Bones stated. “You have some explaining to do?”

Chekov blushed as his eyes darted around the enclosed room, panic evident in his eyes. “Ah! Zoctor Mccoy! Yes! Of course! I-urm- Everybody vas betting! Not- only… me-“ Chekov was quick to explain himself as he waved his hands in wide gestures, shaking his head as his hair flopped.

“I know that. What I want to know is /who started it/.” A raise of the eyebrow as Leonard crossed his arms, waiting for a response.

“Oh. Well- that- Urm, I think it was Scotty?” Chekov grimaced.

“Oh. /Oh./”, Leonard replied as it dawned on him. That was, unexpectedly viable. He could even imagine it happen before his eyes. Nosy old Scott that had asked him questions after questions when they were drinking together, he had just thought Scotty was curious- Well, he /was/ curious but a bet or two must have turned into a whole network when more and more people got a hold of it and were interested.

Huh. Bones glanced at the fidgeting boy as he patted his shoulder lightly,” Alright, thanks for the info Chekov.”

Chekov flashed a smile as he skidded his way off.

Well, now that he knew it was Scotty. He felt a little better. With his head cleared, Scott probably didn’t mean any harm, it had simply spiraled out of control. Scott was his good friend after all.

 

\--

 

It wasn’t long before Leonard appeared on the bridge. Surprised and excited gazes were immediately casted upon him. Jim grinned obnoxiously but wary at the same time,” Bones!!” He casts a look at Spock before continuing,” Good news should be shared… right?” He covers himself with a chuckle.

“You better be glad that I’ve already calmed. But- as it goes, your next check-up won’t be as smooth as the previous ones.” Bones flashed a smirk as the color drained away from Jim’s face. More hypo sprays, and definitely more exercise, Jim was getting a tad chubby.

Leonard laughed as he walked towards Jim, bending over to hold the button to the intercom on the captain’s char. Might as well get over it soon. Smiling at Spock, he cleared his throat as he spoke into the intercom.

“Attention- As all of you had already heard, and have been either cheering or groaning over your credits- You are right, I’m here to confirm that me and Spock are engaged. Jim, our captain over here, was too eager to share it without even consulting us first. So, that’s that.”

Cheers erupted over the bridge and across the ship as Leonard blushed heavily, coughing as he caught a look at Spock smiling softly at him. “Well, urm... Thank you anyway.” Leonard spoke to the crew as he walked towards Spock, pulling him down to peck him on the lips. His ears were glowing red as he added,” Don’t think that I’ve forgotten about the bets- but yeah.”

Jim raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms, smiling at them in triumph. “Look at you two! Bunch of lovebirds- When’s the date? I get to officiate it?” Jim asked excitedly, words stringing together in a rush.

Spock spoke up as his hand softly squeezed Leonard’s arm in affection,” I believe a ceremony two weeks from now, after the peace treaty with Tauos V would be a good time.”

Jim clasped his hands, grinning. “Alright! Now we all have to do is prepare for the wedding-“ he pumped his fist up in the air with joy.

 

\--

 

“Well today was eventful.” Leonard commented as he climbed into bed with Spock, the warm furnace of heat making Leonard snuggle closer towards him, grinning to himself. It made Len’s heart beat when he thought about how they had finally told everyone about their relationship. It felt freeing in a way.

As Leonard and Spock were very private people, other than the surface level bickering, they never thought it was necessary to tell everyone before that they are in a sense, officially together. And it wasn’t like they were hiding it anyway, anyone close enough would know that their arguments were just endearments.

“Leonard, you’re thinking too loud.” Spock spoke up as he wraps Len in his arms, his hand raking up the small of Leonard’s back. His upper leg slots itself in between Leonard’s, making them a tangled mess on the bed. Spock huffs softly, the corner of his lips curls upwards into a small smile as he nibs at Leonard’s neck, resting his head there.

“Ashayam.” He whispered with affection, “We are finally going to be together as one.”

Leonard wrinkles his nose as he smiles hesitantly, then lovingly. “Yes, you hobgoblin. We are, thank you. For this.” Len admits.

They both fell asleep over a blanket of bliss and happiness. Certain of their love for each other.

 

\--

 

Lunch at the canteen the next day was packed with lots of cheering and whooping as Leonard and Spock entered. When Leonard sat down at his table with his tray of food, the crew immediately began to ask him questions.

Uhura, who was sitting opposite him, smiled brightly as she asked about what they were planning to do for the wedding. “The cake? What about the outfits-?” She babbled on as she cooed at the both of them.

“Well, Spock here wanted something simple, without too much flare and stuff- and also some inclusion of his Vulcan traditions.”

Spock added, “Vulcan dishes, in particular Ulan soup, is necessary as such.” He nodded as he continued eating.

 “And Wedding! Vas invented by Russia!” Leonard heard as Chekov exclaimed, laughing.

 

\--

 

The next few days were chaotic at best, over both the wedding and the preparation to land on Tauos V. The both of them had decided to keep things simple, and since Leonard really favored his Southern Georgian side, he wanted some things to follow the traditional way.

With matching black suits and velvet blue ties, signifying the science division as well as the significance of their roles. The food was a mix of Vulcan vegetarian dishes and freshly imported and grilled meat back from the farm. Also, Bourbon and Mint Juleps were a must. Jim, as the captain, and best friend, would be both the officiator and the best man as he had wanted.

 

\--

 

Jim, Leonard, Spock and Uhura as well as a few ensigns beamed down onto Tauos V as they greeted the inhabitants living there. They were a middle-class species that had sub-standard living standards. The natives had navy blue skin with three eyes, pure white as their bodies were loose and stretched without restrictions. They called themselves Orobos and as the team walked past their villages, their hunched bodies turned to look at them with droopy eyed-gazes. Research has informed them that due to trust issues from several histories, they had declined a peace treaty till now.

Most Orobos bear no harm as they were peaceful in nature, though doubtful. The headquarters was a more well-defined building with silver and golden furnishes in it. Jim nodded, sitting down on the table as the chief, Hakkwr, explained what they wanted from the peace treaty.

The treaty ended on a calm note as Uhura translated the dealings of what would be exchanged. Hakkwr had requested them to stay for the night and feast as a token of appreciation. Leonard stood at the side the entire time, he wasn’t really needed at the moment, mild interest of how the Orobos worked and how their structure was like.

Rooms were assigned as the guards spoke in garbled noises, Bones completely ignored them as he picked a room. Plopping down on the bed, he looked around the room. It was quite a simple room, barely anything in it except for a worn-out book on top of his bedside drawer.

Curiosity taking over him, he reached out towards the book and opened it.

In a split of a second, something jumped out of the book, startling Leonard as he yelped in surprise. He tried to follow the creature but it was so quick. There was a light sting and Leonard felt light headed. Before he even knew it, he was on the bed, flat against his back and seeing stars. He blacked out.

 

\--

 

Leonard blinked, coming to as he tried to get up. He winced as he shook his head slowly, supporting his spinning head with his hand. “What the-“ He turned to look at the window, the bright light shining harshly into the room. But the last he remembered it was night- shit! He had fallen asleep till the next day!

Leonard looked down as he felt a twinge near the side of his waist. Memories from the night before rushed in fast as his mind swirled unstably. Something had attacked him, and oh gosh, he had missed the feast! Yep, he definitely passed out.

Stumbling out of his room, he looked around and walked along the numbered rooms. Knocking on Spock’s door, he gulped as he straightened, internally composing himself.

As the door opened, Spock stepped out as he looked at Leonard in bewilderment and surprise,” Leonard.” He acknowledged as he moved to the side to let him in. “You did not attend the feast last night.” Spock stated with a tilt of the head.

“Yeah- Water Please.” He smiled as he walked into Spock’s room, grabbing a jug of water.

Leonard gulped the glass of water as fast as he could as it soothed his parched throat. Turning around, he faced Spock. “About that- yeah I was tired- and I-“ He stopped himself as he thought over.

It probably wasn’t a good idea to tell Spock that he had “fainted” because a creature attacked him. The wedding was on its way and it probably was just a fight or flight response from the creature. It kinda looked like the Class 289B Category as well. Leonard continued,” And I just crashed, sorry about that. You know how I hate trying to communicate in a room full of natives I don’t understand.”

“How was the feast?”

Spock nodded as he eyed Leonard,” It was a pleasant occasion. There was nothing sinister about it and the food was adequate. The captain rather enjoyed himself, though we all were quite concerned as to you not turning up.”

Leonard went in for a hug as he shrugged. “I’ll inform you the next time, yeah?”

 

\--

 

Days past by fast and it was finally the day of the wedding. Leonard could already feel his emotions welling up and around. He had married once, with Jocelyn, and that hadn’t end well. It was natural that Leonard would have been distrustful of any relationship later. But Spock had wormed his way into his life so naturally, he did not even realize until it was evident that he really adored the Vulcan.

The distrust and bitter regret had been slowly chipped away into another love, for another being. And it had felt freeing in a way, to finally let go of his past and be hopeful of his future again. He only hoped that Spock would feel the same way.

The discomfort over the past two days had gradually increased as he shifted in discomfort, rubbing the sore spot just above his waist slowly with his thumb. It was probably nothing, he didn’t want to worry Spock or anyone else. And fooling Spock was a tough job to do, especially with him being so perceptive to changes. And they share a bed, god damnit.

Leonard just didn’t want the wedding to be postponed or worse, cancelled after days of preparing just because of a mild discomfort. It would go away soon, he was sure of it. And if not, well he would deal with that later. Right?

The morning was early as Spock kissed Leonard awake. “Ashayam, today is the day.” Spock whispered as he chuckled, unable to keep the happiness bubbling out of his statement.

Bones grimaced at being jostled awake, but tried hard to keep it to himself as his stomach churned uncomfortably. Opening his eyes, he flinched against the brightness- and directed his gaze at Spock. “Morning, hun.” He managed as he returned the smile.

Spock frowned as he cupped Leonard’s face, smoothing it with his thumb. “Are you okay? You don’t look well-“ Spock commented, worried.

Leonard shook his head and chuckled,” Yeah, I’m fine. Probably the nerves. I’m excited just as you are.” He reached out to kiss Spock deeply, softly carding through his silk smooth hair.

After a quick shower, Leonard felt somewhat refreshed, the entry of the sting turning into a slight purple spread. Shaking his head, he chose to ignore it as he dressed up for the day. Donning a classic black and white suit with the cuffs buttoned, he stepped out of the shower with a bright smirk to his face. He had also gelled his hair back such that it wasn’t a swirly mess.

It was even more of a sight when Spock changed into his wedding suit as he straightened the cuffs of the suit, hair as smooth and perfect as ever, his ears pointed and a heck of a charming Vulcan. Leonard made a beeline towards Spock as he kissed him senseless, warmth and happiness flooding his senses. “You look amazing, you green blooded Vulcan.” Leonard laughed as Spock’s ears flushed green.

“I would direct this statement to you as well, Leonard.” Spock replied swiftly, eyebrows raising,” If not for your constant distasteful jokes.”

“Hey now! Just because we’re going to get married, doesn’t mean that you’ll be able to insult me freely!” Leonard grinned as he stuck his arm out. “Shall we then?”

Spock nodded as he took Leonard’s arm as they walked to the venue.

 

\--

 

When they entered, there were cheers everywhere as Leonard smiled at Spock. They waited till everyone was seated as Jim approached them, giddy with excitement as he looped an arm around Bones, nearly strangling him in happiness. “Shall we exchange the vows now then?”

Bones nodded as he tugged at his collar, fidgeting at the discomfort creeping up on his body.

Everyone got into place as Leonard and Spock stood facing each other, smiling.

“Today is a celebration between the two of our favorite crew members, S’chn T’gai Spock and Leonard Horatio Mccoy. A celebration of love, of commitment, of everlasting banter, of soulmates, and of two people who are in it for forever.

I still remember the times when they were hostile to each other, their personalities ever so clashing as Bones would be the empathy and Spock would be the logic in those arguments. Bones would yell with a fiery temper and Spock would answer back with a certain coldness as he remained calm and collected.” Jim laughed as he sipped on the wine, eyes crinkling towards the both of them as his chest filled with pride.

“It was always a sight to see them like that, entertaining and brash, bright, alive. But they have come a long way from then and dislike had turned into friendship, and into a special bond that no one could ever interfere with. Here’s to them.

So today, you’re about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep. To love and cherish other, to know that love knows no bound, a Vulcan and a Human, in love and forever.”

Jim nodded towards Leonard as he handed the ring over. “Will you Leonard, keep Spock as your favorite person, to always be the light and fire to his ever so logical heart?” Jim grinned as Leonard rolled his eyes, accepting the ring.

Clearing his throat and glancing up at Spock, a small smile graced his face. “I, Leonard Horatio McCoy, take you S’chn T’gai Spock- I learnt the pronunciations correctly by the way“ Leonard flashed a big smile as he continued,” to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”

Leonard took a hold of Spock’s hand delicately as he slipped the ring, a simple steel grey with a diamond on top of it, onto Spock’s finger. “I love you, you green-blooded hobgoblin.” He teased as tears brimmed his eyes.

Jim awed as he turned to Spock. “Will you Spock, keep Leonard as your favorite person, to always be the anchor and stability to his ever over dramatic heart?” He grinned.

Spock nodded as he turned towards Leonard, eyes full of love and hope and happiness. “I, S’chn T’gai Spock, take you, Leonard Horatio McCoy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.”

Spock spoke with sincerity as he accepted the ring and gently placed it onto Leonard’s shaking hands. “My Ashayam, Thy’la.” Spock whispered as he surged forward, pressing his lips against Len’s.

Leonard tightened his hold on Spock as he pressed closer into the kiss, their body close together as Spock caresses his face softly.

“I now pronounce you, husbands and mates.” Jim announced as the entire crew applauded, shouting tears of joy that their CMO and First Officer were finally together after long years of pinning.

As the cheers continued on, Leonard broke off the kiss as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

Oh god, they were finally married. He was married to Spock. Leonard wiped his tears away as the ache by his waist came back in full force.

Now that he wasn’t over the moon with the wedding or holding it in, it all came rushing back to him. The black fiery liquid like feeling in his body, spreading like wildfire as he stumbled on the spot.

Spock looked at Leonard in faint worry as he grabbed hold of Leonard’s arm, rubbing it soothingly. “Ashayam, are you alright?”

“Uh, Oh-” Leonard pinched his brows together. The sting grows into a fiery ache, uncontrollable in his pain. Leonard and Spock were finally together, with vows and rings, oh god. Leonard’s mind caved as his surroundings swirled, overstimulated by the noises and cheers around him. His legs gave out under him as he falls onto the ground in an ungraceful heap, slowly curling up as he uses his shaky hands to cover the swollen area. Beads of sweat breaking out of his skin.

“Yep.” He coughed, feeling absolutely terrible, and not to mention guilty of ruining the wedding like this. “I might need the medbay- “ He whispered as his head thudded onto the floor, blacking out the same as he did on that day.

The people that were sitting stood up in alarm as everyone started looking at each other with dawning horror. Spock’s eyes widened as he knelt and scooped Leonard up into his arms. Carding through his hair, he could feel the heat radiating off Leonard. “He has a fever.” Spock announced, with an edge of tension in his voice as he carried Leonard up, bridal style. 

The walk to the medbay seemed so very long as Leonard curled against him, his breathing in short bursts. How could Spock not have noticed, or figured out that Leonard was /not okay/? Had he been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had neglected his Thy’la? Now all he could do was pray, that it was just a spur of sickness- and not something deadlier.

Spock’s stomach churned as the emptiness in his heart clenches at the memory of Leonard not telling him that he had polycythemia. Only finding it out through Jim as he saw Leonard tried to cover it up with a blatant lie had really affected him more than he thought it would. Was Leonard covering something like that up again?

Rushing to the medbay, they placed him onto the bed as M’Benga examines Leonard.

Spock stepped back to allow him the space to monitor Leonard as he stood still on the spot. Hundreds of thoughts spiraled in his brain, what bad luck it was for this to happen on the day of their wedding.

It was a tense few minutes as M’Benga nodded after looking away from the data. “I think he’s been poisoned. Albeit not a lethal one, it could cost some serious damage if left untreated. Which is the case of our CMO here, which neglected to mention anything about his health-“ M’Benga frowned as he glanced at the prone form of Mccoy, shivering slightly on the bed. “But no worries there, we’ll just need a detox for the stubborn doctor.”, he said as he turned back to Spock.

Relief flooded through his veins as he nodded stoically, toying with the ring on his finger as he smoothed it with his thumb.

“I’ll leave you newly-weds alone before I begin the detox then.” M’Benga gave a sympathetic smile as he nodded and left to give them some time.

Spock waited for him to leave as he surged forward, sitting down as he grasped Leonard’s hand in his, squeezing it in comfort. “Leonard. You should have told me.” Spock sighed as he tugged Leonard’s curls behind his ear. “Please be okay Ashayam.” Spock whispered as he lifted Leonard’s hand gently, planting a kiss on it.

His emotions were troubled. There was slight anger at how Leonard had thought of navigating this instead of confiding in him. And regret- for not knowing, not being able to help. And sadness, relief.

He took a step back as M’Benga tinkered with the machines, connecting it to his body as he began the pumps. It would be a long process. What with how he had let the poison spread to this extent.

The curtains were closed as M’Benga shooed Spock out, asking him to rest as it would be a long period of detoxing. Spock’s lips thinned as he refused to budge from the spot, calmly stating that he would not leave his newly-wed alone at this junction.

Sitting down on a chair nearby, Spock dutifully waits as Leonard lies still on the bed. Face pale and clammy, lips slightly tinged blue. With every twitch and grunt, Spock would straighten his back and provide Leonard with support.

It went on like this for a few hours as Spock inevitably falls into a light doze, when he awakes, he sees Leonard gazing back at him.

“’Ey Spock’.” Leonard slurred as he licked his lips. “Water?”

Spock widened his eyes as he nodded, passing Leonard a glass of water as he sipped thirstily through the straw. Leonard ducked his head down as he fiddled with the thin blanket,” Sorry, for making you worry.”

Leonard bit his lips as he sighed,” I just wanted the wedding to go through, and I didn’t want you to worry- but hey it worked out in the end right?” Leonard stole a glance at Spock as he grinned weakly.

Spock raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. “This is what you call fine? It is true when they say that doctors are the worst patients. You were being poisoned slowly from the inside Leonard, by an unknown creature that had bit you. How is that, in your right mind, ‘working out’?” Spock huffed as he glared at Leonard.

Leonard grumbled as he shifted himself on the bed. “Just married doesn’t mean you get to mother me like that!” He said with a slight whine.

“I worry for you. And yet you do not trust and confide in me when you have troubles.” Spock quipped, a flash of hurt in his eyes.

Leonard stopped as he bit his lips, he had never wanted to hurt Spock this way. “Hey- I’m sorry alright?” His Georgian accent slipping out as his face flushed,” I will try to confide in you more, you know that-“ Leonard reached forward as he traced two of his fingers against Spock’s hand, caressing the ring slowly in his hand.

Spock flushed green as he ceased his actions. “Th’yla.” He replied softly, as a reminder.

 

\--

 

The next few days were mildly chaotic as people came in and out to visit the CMO, still shocked over the day of the wedding and wanting to know what actually happened. Leonard made sure to reassure each and everyone of them that things were ‘fine’ and that it was just an accident on his part, the rumor and topic now being that ‘Doctor McCoy was too nervous to admit that he had a lethal disease and his last dying wish was to marry Spock.’

Closer friends have also came by to chide on him for being so reckless and dumb to have ignored the signs and warnings of the incident. Which he was sorry for, really. What more could he say?

The day of his release was at long last as Spock escorted him back to their compartment. Leonard rested for a while before they both went up to the bridge that night to celebrate once more of Leonard’s good health and their wedding.

Uhura gave him a kiss on the cheek and Jim hugged him tightly, his sniffs audible to the entire team. Pavel and Sulu joked and made him at ease as Scotty teased that he couldn’t drink any alcohol just yet.

Leonard looked over as he smiled at Spock.

He was lucky to have ended up here.

 

 


End file.
